


Outline 1 - The Three Brothers

by PrimeNumber93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeNumber93/pseuds/PrimeNumber93
Summary: Harry Potter story outline. Alternate Universe. Playing with symmetry.





	Outline 1 - The Three Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Use any part in any way.

#  The Three Brothers 

  


Antioch Peverell - The Elder Wand - Albus Dumbledore - Gryffindor/Ravenclaw -> Gryffindor  
Cadmus Peverell - The Resurrection Stone - Tom Riddle - Ravenclaw/Slytherin -> Slytherin  
Ignotus Peverell - The Invisibility Cloak - Harry Potter - Gryffindor/Slytherin -> Ravenclaw

##  Book 1 

**Chapter 1** :10,000 words: - _Pre-Hogwarts_  
[Background: Lily Potter sacrifices herself in an experimental ritual breaking apart Voldemort's soul] Mercenary Dursleys, few acquaintances, long fight between Harry and soul piece leading to the latter's expulsion. [Background: Rebirth of Voldemort]

**Chapter 2** :20,000 words: - _Year 1_  
Acquaintances leading to some friends among fellow Ravenclaws, regular meetings with Flitwick, some basic clubs, household charms.

**Chapter 3** :20,000 words: - _Year 2_  
Discussion among friends, regular meetings with Flitwick, Snape stealthily provides books about obscure magic, clubs, detection charms.

**Chapter 4** :20,000 words: - _Year 3_  
Discussion among friends, hard nature of detection charms leading to discussion of interactive magic with Flitwick, learning latin from one of his friends, Snape stealthily provides books about obscure magic, clubs, detection charms. [Background: Arithmancy and Magical Creatures; Muggle Studies irrelevant; Divinition self-study; Ancient Runes hard]

**Chapter 5** :20,000 words: - _Year 4_  
Discussion among friends, Triwizard tournament, Dumbledore brings in Moody to train Harry to survive, acquaintanceship with other school students, Death Eaters are revealed to be acting through the ministry with possible Voldemort sighting.

**Chapter 6** :20,000 words: - _Year 5_  
Discussion among friends, learning runes from one of his friends, discussions with Filius about war with emphasis on the recent one, discussions with Dumbledore about magic, fierce fighting within the Ministry between Death Eaters, Order of the Phoenix and Ministry. [Background: OWL results - Defense O; Transfiguration O; Charms O; Magical Creatures E; Muggle Studies E; Arithmancy A; History A; Divination A; Astronomy P; Herbology P; Potions P; Runes D; Rank 26 in class]

##  Book 2 

**Chapter 1** :20,000 words: - _Year 6_  
[Background: Defense and Charms and Transfiguration and Magical Creatures] Discussion among friends from all houses, discussions with Filius about war with emphasis on the ongoing one, discussions with Dumbledore about magic, Death Eaters take over the Ministry, wizards and witches and creatures pour in from the continent to join the death eaters with their Ministries turning a blind eye.

**Chapter 2** :20,000 words: - _Year 7_  
Discussion among friends from all houses, Filius takes over as headmaster, McGonagall takes over as head of the Order of the Phoenix, discussions with Dumbledore about magic, first and only discussion between Snape and Harry involving Lily and marauders and his role as spy, Snape dies poisoning most of the creatures and halts the momentum of the Death Eaters, wizards and witches and creatures pour in from the continent to join the Order of the Phoenix with their Ministries eyeing a seat at the end table, Filius and Harry expel all Death Eater associates, fierce fighting outside Hogwarts, tide turns.

**Chapter 3** :20,000 words: - _War 1_  
Discussions with Albus about magic and life and death, learning the art of diplomacy from Albus, joins Moody's group in figthing, occasionaly joins the curse-breaking group looting undefended or abandoned Death Eater properties, injured and recovers many times.

**Chapter 4** :20,000 words: - _War 2_  
In battle Albus sacrifices himself in a ritual to trap Voldemort; Harry unleashes fiendfyre; Voldemort sacrifices his marked death eaters to escape; Harry sends message to loot the ministry before drowning himself in alcohol or sex, Order of the Phoenix splits between those wanting reconciliation and revenge, Harry joins the curse-breaking group in a spree of looting while funneling the spoils to Hogwarts, Voldemort swears an unbreakable vow leading to the end of the war, discussions with Voldemort about magic and life and death.

**Chapter 5** :10,000 words: - _Post-War_  
Tom Riddle dies, Harry with his family, discussion with friends about the published story of Albus and Tom , Harry gives away the Elder Wand and the Resurrection Stone as prizes for the best research at Hogwarts; Hogwarts has become the premier magical institution in the world with thousands of students and hundreds of researchers; Harry becomes the Headmaster of Hogwarts.


End file.
